VICE IT
|print usa = August 7, 2012 |digital us = |isbn us = 978-1421542973 |chapters = 378. Eyes of the Victor 379. Falta de ArmoniaThis chapter originally appeared in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine without a title.translation "Lack of Harmony" 380. Devil, Devil, Devil, Devil 381. Words Just Don't Like You 382. The United Front Mix 383. TOO EARLY TO TRUST 384. Can't Fear Your Own Sword 385. VICE IT 386. Bells Are BlueThis chapter originally appears as "The Bestial" in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine |viz = 378. Eyes of the Victor 379. Falta de Armonia 380. Devil, Devil, Devil, Devil 381. Words Just Don't Like You 382. The United Front 2 (Discordeque Mix) 383. TOO EARLY TO TRUST 384. Can't Fear Your Own Sword 385. Vice It 386. Bells Are Blue }} VICE IT is the forty-fourth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Old friends turn against each other as Kaname Tōsen and Captain Sajin Komamura battle it out. Will Tōsen's new powers be too much for the Shinigami? And when Shinji Hirako reveals his Bankai for the first time, can he turn the tables against Sōsuke Aizen?! Bleach All Stars Chapters 378. Eyes of the Victor As Sado and Renji lie defeated, Ichigo arrives just in time to save Rukia and resumes his old fight with Yammy. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Yasutora Sado #Renji Abarai #Rukia Kuchiki #Yammy Llargo #Ichigo Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 285: The Hundred-Year Grudge...Hiyori's Revenge *Episode 286: Protect Karakura Town! Ichigo, towards the Real World! 379. Falta de Armonia Yammy is unhurt by Ichigo's attack and swiftly turns the tables on him. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yammy Llargo #Rukia Kuchiki #Hollow Ichigo (flashback) #Ulquiorra Cifer (flashback) #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (flashback) #Nnoitra Gilga (flashback) #Orihime Inoue #Byakuya Kuchiki #Kenpachi Zaraki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 286: Protect Karakura Town! Ichigo, towards the Real World! 380. Devil, Devil, Devil, Devil Byakuya and Kenpachi take over the fight with Yammy while Unohana and Ichigo prepare to return to Karakura Town. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yammy Llargo #Byakuya Kuchiki #Kenpachi Zaraki #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Nemu Kurotsuchi #Retsu Unohana #Isane Kotetsu Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 286: Protect Karakura Town! Ichigo, towards the Real World! 381. Words Just Don't Like You As Unohana and Ichigo head back to the Human World, Unohana explains why Ichigo is the only one who can fight Aizen. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Nemu Kurotsuchi #Ichigo Kurosaki #Retsu Unohana #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Byakuya Kuchiki #Yammy Llargo #Kenpachi Zaraki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 288: The Final Trump Card! Ichigo, Towards the Decisive Battle 382. The United Front Mix While Unohana and Ichigo continue towards the Human World, Unohana offers to heal Ichigo and Byakuya joins the fight against Yammy. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Retsu Unohana #Ichigo Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Kenpachi Zaraki #Yammy Llargo #Byakuya Kuchiki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 288: The Final Trump Card! Ichigo, Towards the Decisive Battle 383. TOO EARLY TO TRUST Yammy reveals the nature of his resurrection as Shinji confronts Aizen and Tōsen gets ready to unleash his true power. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Yammy Llargo # Byakuya Kuchiki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Nemu Kurotsuchi # Shinji Hirako # Sōsuke Aizen # Gin Ichimaru # Hiyori Sarugaki # Hachigen Ushōda # Kaname Tōsen # Sajin Komamura # Shūhei Hisagi Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 289: Byakuya vs. Kenpachi?! The Melee Commences 384. Can't Fear Your Own Sword Tōsen unleashes his true power, while Komamura and Hisagi question why he has embraced this new power. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Sajin Komamura # Shūhei Hisagi # Kaname Tōsen Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 289: Byakuya vs. Kenpachi?! The Melee Commences 385. Vice It Shinji confronts Aizen as he slowly, deliberately draws his sword, with Shinji releasing his Shikai. Meanwhile, the fight between Komamura and Tōsen continues with Tōsen unleashing a new power. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Sajin Komamura # Kaname Tōsen # Sōsuke Aizen # Shinji Hirako Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 290: For the Sake of Justice?! The Man Who Deserted the Shinigami 386. Bells Are Blue Tōsen transforms into a bug-like Hollow and is able to see the world. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Kaname Tōsen # Sajin Komamura # Shūhei Hisagi # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Tōsen's unnamed friend Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 290: For the Sake of Justice?! The Man Who Deserted the Shinigami *Episode 291: Desperate Struggle with Aizen! Hirako, Shikai! Author's Notes References Navigation 44